<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just miss you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555857">I just miss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I think i call chan chris sometimes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Self-Isolation, all other characters just mentioned - Freeform, almost a character study, honestly kinda sad but also not, im not projecting, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest things hadn't changed that much. At least not for them.<br/>They were okay honestly. Even if they weren't together<br/>Things were hard.<br/>But It wasn't always bad days.<br/>They had each other.</p>
<p>[Or Chan and Hyunjin are in a long distance relationship, so when self isolation hits, things dont change much for them. But its still tough and they still struggle. But they have eachother. and thats what matters.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written pretty quickly just to project a little bit on everyhting happening in the world right now. </p>
<p>This is set during the current self isolation/ Quarantine that is happening due to COVID-19 please if you are uncomfortable with that dont read. I am fully aware that people use AO3 as a get away from life and world issues!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be honest things hadn't changed that much. At least not for them.</p>
<p>Maybe they talked a little bit more often to make up for the lack of usual interaction in their day to day lives. Making use of streaming services and video chats with their shared friends. Facetiming and sending dumb pictures and videos more often than they usually would.</p>
<p>Chan mostly worked from home anyway. Locked away in his extra bedroom turned studio for days on end. Happy to use the extra time to get the tunes that kept filtering through his head.</p>
<p>Hyunjin said he was happy to be able to use more time for himself. Finally get his apartment together despite moving in almost a year ago. Happy to have time to work on his photography and dance, and even starting some new projects that he could focus on until things got back to normal.</p>
<p> They still face-timed each other daily, making sure they could see each other's faces even when they were on different continents. So things hadn't changed much</p>
<p>They were okay honestly. Even if they weren't together</p>
<p>One day Hyunjin picked up the phone in tears. It was okay, he can still support himself and he's getting some help from family who are a little more financially stable than he is. ‘I’m just scared of what's going to happen after’ the younger tried to speak between shaky breaths. Nothing was for sure. Would his gigs as a dancer pick back up right away or would he still be attempting to pull by with his freelance works. And if his family started to strain under the weight of helping him, would he be able to get by without their help? The younger boy just spilled his worries over the screen. Face tired and eyes dull.  Chris just stayed on the phone, calming the distraught boy as much as he could, wanting nothing more than just to pull the shaking boy into his arms and hold tightly until the worries faded away and the world didn't seem as scary. They fell asleep on the phone that night just to hear the others breath beside them. Almost able to pretend they were there </p>
<p>Things were hard. </p>
<p>Chan had hit a block. Its easy at first with extra time to funnel your energy into a creative outlet. Its easy to take advantage of the extra hours in the day when you aren't expected to meet up with others for work or for fun. Its easy to be excited about all the things you finally have time to try for the first time that you put off for so long. But then you realize how much of your inspiration is brought from the world around you. And sitting in that apartment, changing rooms every couple hours for a change of scenery, it gets harder to find that inspiration. More often than not Chan found himself staring at his equipment only realizing hours later that the program was still empty. So after a while he stopped sitting in front of his equipment at all. Instead moving his laptop, first to the couch video chatting with some friends or watching a new drama on netflix. Anything to keep his mind occupied. Then to the bed, when the days that he couldn’t find it in himself to get up and the time just passed like he didn’t exist in the first place.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hadn’t picked up his camera in a while. Seeing no reason to, feeling as if he had already captured every corner, every object, every shadow in his little flat. His projects sat half done and dejected across previously clean surfaces. He didn’t talk to friends as much, as using social media sometimes just pushed more issues into his mind. It was already full. </p>
<p>It wasn't always bad days.</p>
<p>They still called, every day. Even when calls with their friends and family might be cut a little short. Or when Chris couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed that day and was left wearing the same clothes as the day before. Or Hyunjin couldn’t find it in him to cook and was left eating handfuls of snacks. They still called. Most days they would take turns being strong for the other. Repeating words of encouragement to whoever was struggling more that day despite not quite believing them themselves. Some calls on particularly rough days would leave the lines silent just appreciating the other across a screen while watching some dumb show that they never would have watched in a different situation. It wasn't much different but it felt heavier. Like they were worlds apart rather than just continents.</p>
<p>There were days where the light would shift illuminating a scene Hyunjin somehow hadn’t seen before in his little apartment. Throwing reflections across the walls and returning the sparkle to his eye. Some days he would stream dance classes with Chan’s cousin and his old roommate. Shoving furniture aside to clear a workable area in the middle of his home. Their friends and strangers alike stopping into the live video to request a song or just cheer them on. They would be filled with laughter as felix’s foot would catch on the rug causing the boy to stumble not so gracefully. Or when Minho’s cats would decide to join the performance, climbing up his legs or attempting to jump into his arms while displaying specific moves. The boys would end their streams short of breath but smiling largely at each other with promises of joining again in a couple days. Chan would always watch these streams, to see both his lover and his friends smiling and laughing together. In his personal calls with hyunjin the elder would praise his partner and throw in some requests for the younger to learn when he has the energy. These days Hyunjin would end his day with a small ache in his muscles and a smile on his face.</p>
<p> There were days when Chan would encounter a spark, that led him on days long work streaks. Calling the two boys that often collaborated on a normal occasion. Sometimes these sessions would bring haunting songs, raw in emotion and production and left him with a beautiful song that might not ever see the light of day but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Hyunjin would cry over it sometimes, allowing his emotions to fall out over a smooth melody. Laughing with the elder when he tried to apologize for making the boy cry. </p>
<p>Other sparks would leave the trio with a nonsensical rhythm, often spurred by competitions to see who could write a cringier line, or who could jam the most references into a single verse. When the elder would share these songs with his partner it would often lead to laughing fits lasting longer than the songs themselves and used to make fun of any of the initial boys involved once shared with their shared friends. </p>
<p>The rarer times, Chan would work on his own, often only interacting with Hyunjin on these days. But even then calls were cut shorter as he pushed so hard to finish and be content with the current tune he was cultivating. These times always worried the younger boy, but Chan would assure him that everything was fine he just really had to get this one right. At the end, once the elder had finally deemed the track complete, he would call Hyunjin and just ask him to listen. As if the boy would ever deny him. These times Hyunjin would be met with different genres, different styles, but all similar in their content. As they were songs for and about the younger boy. About the light that he shone in the elders life and love spilled out in countless metaphors. Every time it would reduce the raven haired boy to a mess, ‘Happy tears’ he would say smiling softly through the screen.</p>
<p>They had each other.</p>
<p>As the world changed around them. And the distance and insecurity only seemed to grow larger. The two boys, long used to the struggles of distance and separation. Could only do what they could. Pushing and pulling eachother out of their own heads when they accidentally fell too deep. Lifting the other higher when they started to rise at all and see the light that still shone from inside them. It was hard a lot of the time. It was easy to forget the good. But at the end of each day, when they laid on their sides. Searching for each other in the dark. Only illuminated by the dimly lit screens in front of them. When wispers felt too loud in the quiet comfort around them. It would trade, which boy would break the silence first, sometimes with tears and sometimes with a smile, saying the same thing over and over. </p>
<p>‘I just miss you’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First let me say thank you so much for reading. I hope it wasnt too sad for you i did try to keep some light in there. I just wanted to get some things out of my brain and it seemed like a good outlet for it. This is my first work I've posted so it took a while to get here. I promise whatever I post in the future wont be take as seriously!</p>
<p>I mention Hyunjin being a photographer and starting a couple of projects, the projects i mentioned are inspired by one of my favorite photographers Shannon Shumaker. She started a "STAY HOME" photoseries recently and im in love with the entire project. so if you want to check it out as well as some of her other works her twitter and instagram is @shanphotomaker  </p>
<p>Thank you again, really and stay safe I know things are tough for a lot of people right now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>